An Upset Beyal Sequal
by jasmine nightshade
Summary: this story was created by ChibiDragonGilbert and was made as a one shot and i thought it could go farther so with permission he let me write sequal.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 sequal

As Dax and Beyal walked back into camp Bren and Chase were missing. Jinja was the only one left to watch the camp. She was worried for her friends. If the team broke up that wouldn't be good.

"hey princess where's glasses and baby suno" Dax asked as he sat next to her.

"they went to go look around" she replied but her eyes were glued to Beyal's face. He looked happy. 'wonder how Dax got him happy' she thought to herself as they continued to wait for Bren and Chase. After a while Dax proclaimed he was going to sleep and lay down. After a few minutes he was out cold his soft snores could be heard.

It was just Beyal and Jinja now. After a few moments Beyal broke the silence.

"I think I'll go for a walk" he proclaimed as he stood up. He began to walk the way he had come a while ago but Jinja stopped him.

"wait what about chase and Bren" she called out jumping to her feet.

"it's just to past the time don't worry" the monk replied as he walked away this time Jinja didn't stop him. After about an hour an a half Bren and Chase walked from the opposite side of the camp. Bren's eyes were red and puffy.

"where have you been" Jinga exclaimed loudly that Dax snorted in his sleep.

"we were having a little talk" Chase said.

"little you took about two hours" the bigger girl snapped. She was irritated that they had taken so long and now Beyal had gone who knows where "I'm going to go look for Beyal" she finally said and left in the direction Beyal had went the first and second time.

Once at the river she looked upstream and down stream just like Dax had done. There was no one in sight. Jinja knew he was probably walking as he said he would but something just wasn't right. She turned downstream and began to walk. Past the place where he and Dax had there talk and after a few yards from the spot where they had there talk she noticed the branches of a bush were bent as if someone had run straight through them.

She walked over to the bush and then looked behind her. After a moment she walked back into the jungle through the bush. After a few minutes she heard a small noise. She paused to listen but the sound was gone. Then suddenly Beyal stood before her Glowblades core pointed right at her.

"Jinja" Beyal gasped in surprise as he lowered his core " what are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you" she replied.

"I said I was going for a walk" the boy said confused.

"I know it's just that Bren and Chase came back when you were gone" Jinja explained.

"oh I don't feel like talking to Bren now I'm tired" Beyal said looking down.

"well that's okay" Jinja said before wrapping her arm around his shoulders "let's go back to camp." The younger boy nodded and they walked back to camp where Bren and chase were talking quietly but whe the Beyal and Jinja stepped into view they hushed. Beyal calmly walked over to a small spot and lay down and closed his eyes. After a few minutes he was out cold like a light.

Once sure Beyal was asleep Jinja slapped both chase and Bren hard on the head.

"ow what was that for" Bren grumbled angrly.

"you two took so long that Beyal left and did who knows what and just when Dax managed to get him to spill" Jinja snapped but soon sighed. She was letting her feelings get he better of her.

"were sorry Jin but it's not easy you know" Chase said while Bren nodded.

"whatever" she replied and fell asleep.

This story was made by chibidragongilbert and he made it into a one-shot but I felt that it could go farther so with permission he let me write a sequal to it and this is what I got. Hope you like it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry for the long wait but I had so much in my mind. Anyway here's chapter 2 (spoiler) and we will meet someone along the way but I wont say because I said to much. Here's chapter 2 enjoy

When Jinja woke up the next morning she first noticed that the Beyal was missing. She jumped to her feet. "Beyal" she shouted and began searching around camp. The others heard her outburst and jumped up looking around slowly of the camp. Jinja was running around in circles looking for the little monk.

"I am here" a soft voice said from behind and the group turned to find Beyal walking towards them.

"where were you" Chase asked.

"oh I was off meditating" the monk replied before sitting down and looking up at the people staring at him "is there a problem with that" he asked confused.

"no just next time please tell us where your heading off to" Jinja said realived that he was alright.

"oh okay" he replied and looked down at the dirt in front of him.

"well how about me, Jinja, and Dax go scouting while Bren and Beyal watch camp" Chase said before walking out of camp. But before he left he gave Bren a nudge and jerked his head towards the monk who now had his eyes closed. Bren nodded in understanding and once the others were gone he walked over to the meditating monk.

"um Beyal can I talk to you" Bren asked trying to keep his voice casual.

"yes" Beyal said not opening his eyes.

"look Beyal I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was upset about Chase leaving" Bren said tears starting to form in his eyes "those things I said weren't true." Surprised Beyal opened his eyes and looked up at the now crying boy.

"you mean you like me and Dax to being in the group" Beyal asked surprise covering his voice.

"yes you guys saved us a lot of times and we probably would still be in the Bookmans clutches if you hadn't saved us and Chase probably wouldn't be even more determind now if Dax hadn't been with his dad" Bren said now chocking on his tears.

There was silence from the monk as Bren continued to cry. Will he forgive me? Bren thought. Or maybe he wont forgive me? These thoughts made Bren cry harder. He didn't realize he was sitting down and that the monk was trying to comfort him until Beyal spoke the words Bren wanted to hear.

"you are forgiven my friend" the monk finally said patting Bren's hand kindly. Bren looked up and smiled at the monk.

"oh thank you for forgiving me and I take back what I said" Bren said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"you are welcome but I think you need to give an apologize to Dax as well" the monk said and Bren just nodded. A few minutes later the others came back to find Beyal and Bren talking to each other. When Bren saw the others he ran up to Dax and said "I'm so sorry Dax" then knelled down and started to cry again. Everyone but Beyal was shocked at Bren's sudden outburst mostly Dax but the shock faded into a smile.

"I forgive you mate" he said before helping the teen up and handing him a tissue.

"thank you" Bren manged to chock out before it happened.

Okay so I know this chapter was short and took a long time but like I said I was very busy. Anyway did you see the preview for the next episode. I was like OMG I want to watch it now not wait until next week. Anyway how did I turn out please review.


End file.
